


Furious

by claquesous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: “You didn't do shit, General.”“I was ordered to do shit, so I ordered someone else to do it. That's my job.”





	Furious

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to continue if people like this.

Kylo woke to the sting of rolling over in his sleep, his flayed cheek slapping the pillow with a gentle puff of air. 

He rolled over spitting curses at the scavenger, anyone who had participated in her creation, and at the Force for giving her such a ridiculous innate grasp of it. He couldn't believe that anyone could pick the Force up so fast, but he had seen nothing in her conscious memory of training. She was very good at keeping him out of specific memories, but he’d seen plenty. He'd been prepared for her to get very dangerous very fast, but not even he had anticipated how dangerous, how fast. It felt like something important was slipping through his fingers.

The door beeped to let him know he'd slept through a meal and food had come to him. He growled inarticulately and dragged himself out of bed. He was too pissed off and hurt too much to go back to sleep.

Kylo walked stiffly to the door and opened it, so far beyond caring what anyone saw that he wasn't even dismayed that it was Hux he came face to face with. 

“Ren,” Hux said, like he hadn't actually expected him to answer the door. He looked only slightly guilty. 

“Hux,” Kylo said, reluctantly civil. After all, it was Hux who'd dragged his sorry bleeding ass back to the Finalizer after the fucking scavenger had finished kicking it. 

Hux’s face settled back into its stony Necessary Evil expression, reserved for Kylo Ren and excessively long meetings. “You've been asleep for three days. I thought I'd make sure you were still alive after all the trouble I took to keep you that way.” He thrust a tray of food at him, and Kylo took it, smirking. 

“You didn't do shit, General.”

Hux snorted delicately. “I was ordered to do shit, so I ordered someone else to do it. That's my job.”

Kylo hummed noncommittally, setting the tray aside. He was too preoccupied with Hux’s thoughts, which were hung up on Kylo's large, shirtless, injured chest, to pay much attention to the bullshit coming out of his mouth. Interesting. 

Hux evidently realized what he was doing after a second, and burst every single blood vessel in his face. He wound up for what Kylo was sure would be a terrific verbal swing, but before he could cut loose, Kylo stepped forward and touched Hux’s mouth.

“First my face, then half the rest of me,” Kylo murmured, smirking. “Am I offending your delicate sensibilities, General?”

“When aren't you?” Hux sniffed. “Don't tease me. Fucking kiss me or let me go.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Hux to part with his dignity so gracefully. He also hadn't expected to have to make this decision deliberately and consciously. He pulled Hux’s face closer and found that for once, his utter disdain for this man didn't make the thought or even the act of touching him unbearable. He… he kind of wanted Hux to touch him.

Kylo dipped his head for a curious kiss, but Hux was having none of his caution. As soon as Kylo moved forward, Hux was hooking a hand around the back of his neck and crushing him into a kiss that screamed, _Finally_. Kylo pulled back after a second, surprised and curious and hoping a look at Hux’s face would enlighten him. 

__

It did not. Hux was furious, as always. Furious that he wanted this, furious that Ren was giving it to him on Ren’s terms and not his, furious that he was not strong enough to refuse him. He caught Kylo's chin, fingers clamped on either side of his mouth, and glared point blank.

__

“You are an exceptionally thoughtless, frustrating son of a bitch, and I don't plan to leave this room until you've learned to follow simple directions. Do you have a problem with that?”

__

His voice was full of threats but his eyes were full of promises. Kylo lurched forward to kiss him again, this time like he meant it.

__


End file.
